


The Connected Contrast of Anchored Suspension

by Anonymous



Series: Breathe, let go, and be in the flow of right now [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kink communication, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a Point, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Subdrop, Submissive Evan "Buck" Buckley, Subspace, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Let me know if it bothers your leg.”Buck didn’t dare roll his eyes but it was in his tone all the same. “Yes, sir.”Eddie tapped a finger under Buck’s jaw.“Don’t be smart.”Eddie was smiling but the warning was there and Buck dropped his eyes back down onto the sheets.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Breathe, let go, and be in the flow of right now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	The Connected Contrast of Anchored Suspension

Buck burrowed his nose into the calming scent of their sheets as Eddie finished securing the rope around his ankle. The rope tightened around his skin and turned snug in the resisting tension that pulled on his wrists whenever Buck’s leg relaxed on the slack. Already his pulse was racing against his throat and he snuggled his face into the familiar smells of their laundry detergent, Eddie, and home. When Eddie had ordered his hands behind his back, the feeling of the rope against his wrists shifted all of the sharp clarity into something softer and muffled only to sing back into pitch as the excitement thrummed beneath his skin as Eddie lifted his leg and started to tie his ankle to a connecting tension line.

Buck could only imagine the picture he made, bent over with his chest on the bed, ass in the air, and hole on display. Eddie finished quickly, securing the knots of his handiwork and running a finger beneath his bond to make sure they weren’t cutting into Buck’s circulation.

“Test that,” Eddie instructed as he let go of Buck’s ankle.

Buck tugged and bit his lip to keep back a sinful moan. He didn’t have much room to relax his leg without the resistance from his wrists to stop him as the delicious pull on his bindings would follow. It was awkward to have three of his four limbs tied together in an almost incomplete, loose hogtie but the tension of the bindings settled something secure against Buck’s racing heart.

Eddie hummed and then maneuvered Buck’s hips back until the majority of Buck’s weight was on the ball of his free foot and kept his grasp of balance on a precarious tightrope. Buck’s muscles trembled under the strain immediately and Eddie’s warm palm settled onto Buck’s flank.

“Color?”

“Green,” Buck said without hesitation though he knew why Eddie asked.

Buck shifted so he would be steadier on his toes and pushed a little of his weight into his shoulders before sighing as he looked up at Eddie from beneath his lashes. “Promise.”

Eddie allowed his gaze, assessing him as Buck smiled up at him. He knew Eddie had been wanting to try a few more complex positions and Buck had been practically salivating at the thought but he also knew that Eddie wouldn’t ever push too far if he thought it would hurt him.

Buck could handle it. For Eddie he could handle it.

“Let me know if it bothers your leg.”

Buck didn’t dare roll his eyes but it was in his tone all the same. “Yes, sir.”

Eddie tapped a finger under Buck’s jaw.

“Don’t be smart.”

Eddie was smiling but the warning was there and Buck dropped his eyes back down onto the sheets.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and curled his fingers around the tail of rope that he’d tucked in to the center knot.

“Pull this and the tension around your ankle will give way. You can use your colors to stop but if it gets too much you can release the tension.” Eddie instructed, stroking the back of Buck’s skull with soft, firm fingers. “Scissors are on the nightstand.”

Buck was already trembling beneath him as he nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good,” Eddie said, dragging out the praise and washing it over Buck. “Already being such a good boy.”

Buck hummed as the warmth of pleasure climbed up his back and flushed his skin.

Eddie’s hand slid into the space of the back of his neck, grounding Buck in the moment, and tapped three times with his fingers as his warning. Buck sucked in a sharp breath and then exhaled into the position he was stuck in. His ankle drew back and pulled his wrists with a jerk that flooded his nerve endings with a rush that left him dizzy. The bed was grounding beneath his face but the edge was precarious in his balance. The bindings, though comfortable, were strict in his position and promised the oncoming brutality that lingered beneath Eddie’s strength.

Eddie’s hand latched onto the knot that rested between his hands and ankles and covered Buck’s body with his own. Hot, open mouthed kisses were pressed from valley to crest of Buck’s muscles as Eddie’s gentle hands soothed him through the worst of the initial instinct to pull until he was relaxed enough to let the balance points take all his weight. Eddie’s kisses, his gentility, were just as powerful as his mightiness and Buck felt himself drift into a sensual lull of stability as he tracked Eddie’s kisses on every inch of his back. The contrast of Eddie’s sweetness with the roughness of his stubble sent goosebumps across Buck’s skin and his trembling turned into a shiver at the mix of sensations.

“Are you going to be good?” Eddie asked, his voice already on the huskier side that went straight to Buck’s dick. “Are you going to take everything I give you and tell me if it’s too much?”

“Yes, sir,” Buck answered with a nod because that’s all he wanted.

That’s all he ever wanted.

Eddie’s hand slid down in between Buck’s crack and rubbed two dry fingers against his hole. Eddie pushed but didn’t breach and the pressure lit Buck’s spine like a runway.

Eddie hummed as he pulled his hand away only to hold it in front of Buck’s face and the sharp order:

“Suck.”

Buck took the two fingers into his mouth and sucked with his cheeks hollowed out. He lapped at the pads of Eddie’s fingers, swirling his tongue from knuckle to knuckle, slurped until Eddie’s fingers were wet and filthy. Eddie’s thumb was pressed against his cheek, hot on his skin and encouraging whenever he stroked against Buck's face.

Buck was so focused on his task that he didn’t hear the cap of the lube.

Cold, _too cold,_ lube slid down his crack and Buck lurched forward with a muffled yelp into Eddie’s hand. Eddie must have put the lube in the fridge because the icy syrupy line dripping down was frigid against Buck’s too hot skin. Eddie chuckled as Buck rocked his weight back onto his foot and pulled his fingers out with an audible clip of Buck’s lips.

“So jumpy,” Eddie mused. “But so good keeping your balance.”

Buck felt himself teeter and Eddie’s hand grabbed onto the rope to hold him up.

“Or maybe not,” Eddie said. “Color?”

Buck squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into mattress, frustrated, as he wished Eddie would _stop worrying about him_.

“Green!”

It came out like a keen and Buck tumbled into the feeling of Eddie anchoring him on the brink of weightlessness. He trusted Eddie and he knew Eddie trusted him and the feeling of the contradictions of being balanced and unbalanced at the same time was intense and perfect. Buck arched his back as much as he could and pushed his ass further into Eddie’s space.

“So green! Fuck. Gre---” Buck’s insistence was choked off as Eddie pushed a finger into him.

One finger was quickly followed by two and then three until Eddie was working him open in a filthy, rough stretch that burned into pleasure and left Buck rock hard and panting against the sheets. Eddie’s finger would grace Buck’s prostate just barely as if a hush against the rough working of his hand but it was never quite enough.

Buck kicked a little when Eddie pulled his fingers out and the tension from his ankle pulled at his wrist again. Buck moaned into the helplessness of it all and turned his head.

“Kiss, sir,” Buck requested. “Please!”

Eddie leaned over him, blanketing Buck’s body with his own and kissed him sweetly as if he hadn’t just been torturing him open for the last several minutes. Eddie’s fingers were sticky as he tipped Buck’s chin up.

“Look at me,” he said and Buck looked up at him. “I check in because I care.”

Buck bit down on his lip and flushed in embarrassment, having almost forgotten his tantrum earlier.

Buck nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Buck said. “I can do it.”

Because he could. Buck knew he could. He wanted to show Eddie all the ways he could be good without Eddie worrying about any of Buck’s shortcomings or weakness.

“I know you can,” Eddie said, caressing Buck’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re being so good for me. But I have to check.”

Buck blinked up at him and nodded again, warm with the praise like he’d been left in the sun.

“Yes, sir.”

Eddie leaned down and kissed him again before he stepped back behind Buck and adjusted his position.

“Color?”

“Green,” Buck sighed out and dropped his head back onto the mattress.

“Good boy,” Eddie said and then held up his cock and pushed into Buck.

Buck bowed as much as he was able to as Eddie slipped in inch by inch until he was sheathed in to the hilt.

Buck was so full.

He could feel every centimeter, every pulsing throb, everything that made Eddie… Eddie.

Eddie didn’t pull out, letting Buck get used to the fullness of him at that angle, but he circled his hips in way that lit up every vertebrae of Buck’s spine until he was seeing nothing but stars. Buck whined out a high pitched whimper and Eddie chuckled again. Buck felt that too. Felt the way the sound vibrated down from Eddie’s chest through his hips and straight into Buck’s untouched dick hanging neglected and ignored.

“Please,” Buck begged, broken and needy. “Please…”

“What’s that?” Eddie hummed.

His hand moved in a firm circle on Buck’s hip, fingers inches away from Buck’s groin and the teasing making Buck throb.

“Please, sir!” Buck gasped as Eddie circled his hips again.

He didn’t even know what he was begging for. For Eddie to move. For Eddie to touch him. For Eddie to do anything besides stare at the back of Buck’s head with the hottest gaze he’d ever felt on his skin as he sat speared inside of Buck.

“Ple—“ The rest was muffled as Eddie’s fingers slipped over Buck’s mouth.

Eddie’s chest pressed against Buck’s back and Buck felt every shift of his weight inside of him until Eddie was all encompassing.

“Did I give you permission to beg, Buck?” Eddie asked in his ear.

Buck’s stomach swooped.

No. No, he hadn’t. Buck had assumed. Eddie loved when he begged and Buck had just assumed—

He whined again, his cheeks burning as Eddie’s fingers slipped back into Buck’s mouth and pushed down on his tongue. 

“I want an answer,” Eddie said. 

Eddie’s fingers were still in his mouth so Buck shook his head as best he could. Eddie nipped at his shoulder and Buck squawked, nearly losing his balance on his numb toes before Eddie caught him again. 

“I want a verbal answer, Buck,” Eddie said again, his voice feigning disappointment and his fingers pushing harder down on Buck’s tongue. His palm was dripping with Buck’s drool but Eddie gave no indication of caring. 

It was awkward and muffled but Buck wanted to wipe that disappointment clean from Eddie’s tone. 

“No sir!” He managed to get out though, the majority of it was vague similar sounds.

But Buck wanted to make it up to Eddie. He curled his tongue around the pads of Eddie's fingers and sucked him from the knuckle up. 

Eddie chuckled again, sounding less disappointed and more pleased, as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Buck’s mouth in a mimic of what Buck wished he would do with hips already. 

“So eager.” Eddie teased as he nuzzled into the hollow of Buck’s neck before licking his way up to his ear. “Impatient too.”

Eddie was so close to him, his skin searing into Buck’s like they were melting into one, but Buck could barely see him past the hazy film over his eyes. He turned his head, seeking him out, needing a moment to remember that Eddie still loved him. 

Eddie withdrew his fingers and met his seeking with the kiss he needed to ground himself back. He wanted to be good. So good. 

Eddie broke apart and nuzzled against the side of Buck’s face. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Buck said with a breathy stutter. 

Eddie smiled and kissed him softly again. “Okay.”

Then Eddie stood up, shifted his hands to the rope and Buck’s hip, and withdrew all the way until the ridge of the crown of his cock pulled at Buck’s hole before _slamming back into him._

Buck wailed as Eddie pounded into him over and over again, still clinging to the softness from before but riding the wave of the brutality of Eddie’s thrusts. Eddie was direct and relentless and when he felt Eddie’s hand disappear from his hip and wrap onto the rope, Buck braced himself. Eddie snapped his hips and Buck’s face slid with the sheer force that catapulted through him. The precarious balance he had before was nonexistent as Eddie slammed into him in an endless display of strength until it felt like the only thing holding him up was the edge of the bed and Eddie.

Buck was Eddie’s. Completely and totally Eddie’s.

Hoarse didn’t even begin to describe the sounds that kept slipping from Buck’s mouth as Eddie pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Any air that had been left in his lungs was punched out the second Eddie’s hips ricocheted against his ass as his cock dragged in and out of Buck at an unreal speed. 

The begging was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to beg until he couldn’t speak. He wanted to beg for a release as a reprieve rather than a reward. The edge was right there and Buck wanted to run towards it and take a swan dive into oblivion. Eddie felt so good. Eddie always felt so good because Eddie felt like home and Eddie pounding like his life depended on it was lighting a fuse in Buck’s mind that was starting a countdown to his eventual launch. He just needed a little more. He just needed Eddie. He could beg and Eddie could go with him.

But Eddie hadn’t given him permission and Eddie’s approval was more important. 

Eddie slowed into an almost stop as he dragged out of Buck and then slammed into him with a snap of his hips. He did it again, dragging his cock so slowly out of Buck like was he was trying to turn Buck inside out, paused, and then slammed back in to the hilt. 

“Being so good,” Eddie said as he twisted his hips in a way that ripped a keen out of Buck’s lips. “Being so good for me, Buck.” 

Eddie dragged his tongue against the shell of Buck’s ear before trailing back with a slew of open mouthed kisses that had Buck yearning for more. 

“You want to beg, don’t you?” Eddie asked even though they both knew he knew the answer. 

Buck stayed silent, waiting for permission. 

Eddie’s hand snaked into Buck’s hair and yanked his head up with another snap of Eddie’s hips. The surprise thumped a moan out of Buck that hitched in Buck’s throat as Eddie twisted his hips again. 

“Yeah, you do,” Eddie said with a chuckle. “Go ahead and beg.”

“Please!” Buck keened, gasping as Eddie dragged his hips back again. “Please, sir, can I cum?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Buck sobbed as Eddie stilled, staying almost completely out of him and leaving him feeling empty and stretched. Eddie let go of his hair and Buck’s face fell back onto the mattress. 

“ _Please!_ Please _may_ I cum?” Buck corrected. 

Eddie’s slap against his ass cheek didn’t sting but the unspoken reprimand did and Buck felt like he was racing through the clouds at top speed.

“Please _, sir,_ may I cum?” Buck rushed to get out before he lost the ability to speak. 

Eddie growled, running a soothing hand over his cheek. 

“No.”

And then he slammed back into Buck again. 

Buck’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he howled, resigning himself to taking every inch of Eddie in whatever brutal fast pace he saw fit. Eddie held him down by the back of his head and pounded into Buck in a series of rolling, earth shattering thrusts that Buck could taste at the back of his throat. His toes had gone numb from balancing and the rope was going to leave a mouthwatering bruise against his skin that he would feel for a week. His cock drooled in an endless stream of pre-come and begging for Eddie’s attention. But he remained untouched and Eddie, undeterred. 

“So good,” Eddie said as he slowed down to catch his breath. “So good just taking it. Letting me feel you.”

Buck could get drunk on rough sex with Eddie where his insides turned to goo and he’d feel him for a full day every time he walked or sat or breathed. But Buck _loved_ when Eddie was slow. He loved when Eddie milked out their time together and drew out everything until the last possible second. 

“Color?”

“Green.” Buck answered, startled to realize he’d drifted away. 

“How far are you?” Eddie asked, still rolling his hips in that low, languid almost lazy way. 

It felt nice. The rocking was a low tide on the beach and Eddie was the foamy water lapping at Buck. Teasing and misleading but oh, so beautiful.

Eddie’s hand petted the hair on his temple. 

“Buck,” he said like it wasn’t the first time. “I need an answer.” 

He must have drifted again. 

“Sorry,” Buck said, feeling the hot prick of tears at the back of his eyes. “Pretty far, sir.”

“Let me know if you need a second,” Eddie reminded him. 

Buck nodded. 

“Green, sir.”

Eddie pressed a kiss on the slope of Buck’s shoulder as his thrusts turned short and shallow. 

“Doing so good. So good, Buck.” His lips dragged on the skin and blistered all the way down to Buck’s heart. “Almost there. So good.”

“Please, sir,” Buck said, breathless in the praise. “Please may I beg?”

Eddie dragged his nose along the Buck’s jaw before he nipped at the hinge. 

“No,” he said, not unkindly but stern. “You’ll be good and take what I give you.”

Buck nodded and bit back a whine. 

“Good boy,” Eddie growled. 

Then, Eddie grabbed the knot of the rope again and hooked an arm around Buck’s thigh, hitching his free leg back and up over his hip so that the only thing holding Buck up was Eddie.

Eddie and only Eddie, making Buck weightless and anchored at the same time. Eddie slammed into Buck again and again, driving Buck’s face further into the mattress until he almost couldn’t breathe.

Eddie’s thrusts turned harsher and more frantic and Buck could hear in the pitch of Eddie’s exhalations that he was close. Eddie let go of the rope but didn’t let the falling disappointment cascade over Buck. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Buck’s front and pinned him up and against Eddie. The angle shifted and suddenly, Buck didn’t just feel full.

He felt consumed. Consumed until he didn’t know where Eddie ended and Buck began.

A lone finger stroked Buck’s neglected cock from root to tip with a feather light touch and Buck sobbed against the contrast of Eddie’s brutal pace against his hole and the gentleness of his touch that rocked him higher and higher into infinite oblivion.

Too much and not enough at once.

Soft and rough.

Anchored and untethered.

“Cum for me,” Eddie said in his ear. “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

So, Buck did.

Buck’s vision whited out before bursts of stars blinded him into darkness as he shot load after load after load. His orgasm felt endless like an avalanche sweeping him downhill. Buck didn’t know if he even remembered to breathe because all he could focus on was the mismatched pattern of Eddie’s hand on his dick and his cock pumping into him at break neck speed.

“That’s it, Buck!” Eddie coached, milking him through until he was wrung dry. “That’s a good boy. Such a good boy!”

Eddie collided into Buck’s orgasm with his own, crashing his hips into Buck, and painting his insides with what felt like every last drop cum.

Buck felt like he was in free fall. Like he was a feather that was plummeting down to earth in the slowest drifting, descent but a descent all the same. His ears were ringing and his heart was pounding and he was left speechless as he panted through the wave motion of his emotions. His hearing came back first with Eddie painting him with praise that made Buck sing.

“You did so good, Buck,” Eddie praised over and over again. “ _You did so good_.”

But the praise was only soothing for so much before his position was finally starting to twist into a cramp of unpleasantness. Buck choked back a sob as he gave a feeble pull on his arms but Eddie was already there, putting his leg under Buck’s thigh and taking the weight.

“Let me do it,” Eddie murmured as he pulled the line and freed the tension between Buck’s wrists and ankles. “Let me, Buck. I got you. You did so good.”

Eddie caught Buck’s leg before it could flop uselessly back. Strong, steady fingers kneaded into the muscles and soothed the simmering burn around his ankle. Buck rubbed his face into the sheets as he cried himself through the crashing swoop of emotions, inhaling the scent of Eddie and home, and savoring the last bits of the grounding feeling he got from the rope around his skin.

“So good. You did such a good job.” Eddie let his leg relax into a more natural position and rubbed at the small of Buck’s back as Buck continued to tread water in the endorphins clouding his brain. “I’m going to untie your hands.” 

It took Eddie no time at all before he was freeing Buck and tossing the rope somewhere on the other side of the room. Buck’s hands would’ve fallen to his sides too if Eddie hadn’t caught them and worked through them to muscle the feeling back into them again. 

But Eddie always caught him.

“So good, Buck. You were so good.” 

Eddie nudged Buck until he was all the way onto the mattress and let him curl into himself. Buck couldn’t remember the last time he’d crashed into sub space so quickly but the euphoria was quickly turning just on the wrong side of overwhelming. 

“That’s okay,” Eddie said like he could read Buck’s thoughts as he slid up beside him and pulled Buck into his arms. “You went up into your headspace quicker than I thought you would. You’re just dropping a little. But I’ve got you. I got you. Cry it out if you need it. You did so good. I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong. So good.”

Buck did. He curled into Eddie and clung onto him as he let out of series of mewling cries. Eddie’s words washed over him like a balm, soothing his trembling muscles and quivering heart. 

“So good. I love you. You were such a good boy. So good for me.” Eddie kept saying, clinging onto Buck just as fiercely, out of breath still. 

At some point, and Buck didn’t know how long until that point arrived, the clarity cleared his eyes of the mist of bliss and made the world a nicer combination of soft and sharp. Eddie’s heart beat lulled him back like a hand to help him stand on two wobbly legs and man, did his legs feel wobbly. 

“There he is,” Eddie said, his lips against Buck’s hairline. “On a scale of one to ten where you at on your drop?”

Buck considered. 

“Like... a four?” He croaked which given that his drops usually lingered somewhere between a nine or an eight, a four wasn't too bad. 

His drops usually didn't happen until hours later either but Buck had crashed headfirst this time and Eddie had caught him from slipping too far. 

Eddie hummed beneath him and rubbed his hand up and down Buck’s back. “We can take our time. You did so good.”

They stayed there for a little longer and Buck didn’t even realize he’d started crying again until Eddie was wiping the tears from his face. 

“Was it too intense?” Eddie asked, brushing his fingers through Buck’s hair. 

Buck took stock of the ache in his thigh and the burn from the rope. He could still feel lube and Eddie leaking out of him and coating his sweat soaked skin in between his legs. He was going to hurt for at least the rest of the following day. His throat was raw and dry and his head was starting to hurt from crying but...

Buck still felt so connected. Plugged in to Eddie and consumed by him. He dragged a finger across Eddie’s chest and could’ve sworn he felt the path of his finger on his own chest. 

Eddie waited for him to get his bearings. 

“Yes,” Buck admitted. “But... But I liked it.”

He peered up at Eddie and smiled. Eddie leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, tender as he petted through Buck’s hair. 

“We’ll talk it through later and adjust.” Eddie promised with a steady thumb that smoothed down Buck’s eyebrow. “But let’s get you back up, okay?” 

Buck nodded and burrowed himself against Eddie, not wanting to let that welded feeling go just yet. Eddie buried his face into Buck’s hair and held him tight and Buck surrendered himself to the connected contrast of anchored suspension, knowing that Eddie would catch him and wouldn’t let him go.


End file.
